Conversación con...
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Despues de terminar Howarts que pasara con la vida de Harry y Hermione, Voldemort regresara?... tal vez les paresca triste, historia cortita h/hr como siempre r/r


**_Conversación con..._**

**__**

             Hace sólo cuatro años estabas aguardando de mí y cuidando de la pequeña Sarah aunque no había nacido, como te extraña, me pregunta todos los días por ti y yo sólo le respondo "Está cuidando de ti". Es tan triste pensar que Sarah no ha sabido nada de ti.

              Todo empezó con una cicatriz, una maldición imperdonable y quien sabe si hasta un don podía ser. La nueva celebridad, el que derrotó a Lord Voldemort... a ese hombre lleno de maldad y oscuridad, al causante de todo.

               Ser famoso te afectaba, pero te lo guardabas sólo para no herir a los demás. Siempre fuiste así, sólo te importaban los demás nunca pensabas en ti, tal vez fue por eso que tuviste ese destino. Después nos conocimos, desde ese día que nos vimos en el tren me gustaste pero lo oculté muy bien por muchos años. Ron, tú y yo éramos inseparables, pero siempre en la amistad hay tantos problemas que fue precisamente por eso que te peleaste con Ron y yo me acerqué más a ti ¡Siempre fuiste tan débil! Necesitabas de alguien.

                La primera vez que bailamos me miraste, nos acercamos y ese fue nuestro primer beso. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Al siguiente año que ya éramos novios volviste a tener una pelea con Ron y no te pudiste reconciliar hasta el próximo año porque te llevaron a Beuxbatons porque corrías peligro en Howarts, tu vida fue tan triste, sufriste tanto pero en fin ya todo acabo.

               En nuestro séptimo y último curso Voldemort volvió a atacarte y estuviste en cama por tres meses, siquiera estuviste en la graduación porque estabas inconsciente. Cuándo recobraste el conocimiento ¡Estabas sonriente! Como si nada hubiera pasado, tu sonrisa siempre mejoraba los peores momentos.

              Al poco tiempo ya practicabas el Quiddich, incluso participaste en un partido donde mostraste el magnífico jugador (buscador) que siempre has demostrado ser. Me encantaba verte ensayar para tus próximos juegos, estabas todos los días animado... lo único que siempre quise decirte era "Te amo", gracias al cielo que te lo pude recordar tantas veces, también doy gracias al cielo por haberte conocido.

             La primera noche que pasé contigo fue quizás la más agradable, fue ahí donde nos comprometimos. Tu vestías una túnica negra y yo una morada, tus ojos esmeraldas brillaban mientras bailábamos canción tras canción. Los días parecían tan cortos pero a la vez tan largos, no podía esperar a que llegara nuestro matrimonio, te amo aún tanto.

            Nuestra espera no fue en vano, el gran día llegó te veías tan guapo con ese traje. La boda fue todo un éxito, todo quedó perfecto. Después de convertirme en tu esposa hicimos un viaje a París, fue tan bonito pasar la luna de miel contigo, entregamos cada parte de nuestro ser al igual que todo nuestro amor.

            Pasaron pronto dos meses de completa felicidad, pero como nada es perfecto sólo Dios, la noche del 21 de abril fue tu tragedia y la mía... El señor tenebroso regresó por ti, te arañó cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo, te hirió como nunca nadie y sólo al borde de la muerte tu te levantaste  lo miraste y le gritaste Es mi turno _Avada Kedavra,_ el que no debe ser nombrado cayó por segunda vez ante tus pies pero antes de morir susurró Tu eres parte de mi esa cicatriz es tu maldición y con esto último gritaste de dolor, te retorciste en el suelo y te desmayaste.

            Por más que lo intente mi título de doctora no iba a salvarte la vida. Te estabas consumiendo en ti mismo, te estabas decayendo es decir te estabas muriendo. Tu miradas se tornaron grises, tus besos se volvieron lamentos y tus sonrisas y alegrías pura tristeza.

          Voldemort tenía razón, él formaba parte de ti y por eso al derrotarlo te estabas destruyendo a ti mismo pero fue muy diferente, tu tuviste una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sé que te dolió tanto saber que tendríamos un hijo y no lo podrías conocer como sé que a mí me dolió tanto no volverte a ver. Todo pasó tan pronto.

           Tu muerte fue mi peor dolor. Después de cuatro meses nació nuestra pequeña, me dijiste que si llegaba a ser niña que la llamara Sarah. Y sí lo hice, su nombre es Sarah Lily Potter Granger. Ella me pregunta por ti, le haces demasiada falta al igual que a mí. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasar así? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Las dos te necesitamos.

           Ahora Sarah cumplirá cuatro años, ¡está tan linda! Sacó tu físico y algunas de tus cualidades me recuerda tanto a ti ¡No puedo esperar a que entre al colegio y se ponga su primer uniforme! Sarah es por lo que vivo y viviré, es por ella que me mantengo en pie.

           Contarte esto es algo muy reconfortante.

           ¡Ojalá y hubieses conocido a nuestra hija! Es tan tremenda como tu claro está.

           He pensado en las posibilidades de darle otro padre y otros hermanitos pero no puedo echarte al olvido. Es tan difícil aceptar lo que sucede ¿Por qué seremos tan orgullosos? ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptamos la verdad y seguimos adelante sin quedarnos en el mismo hueco? La respuesta no está muy clara, pero estoy segura que por esto mucha gente arruina su vida.

            ¿Por qué nos encerramos en una jaula y guardamos lo que sentimos si es tan bonito expresar lo que se siente? Hay tantos por qué pero hay tan pocas respuestas, talvez es por eso que la seguridad no es algo muy usado y también ¿Por qué vivimos en un solo problema? ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices y vivir la vida? Tengo tanto que preguntar pero tan poco es lo que puedo responder.

           Dicen que la _soledad_ es tal vez el mejor remedio para el _dolor_. La _aceptación_ es lo mejor para el _perdón_ y un _amigo_ es lo mejor para sentirse _bien_ pero, siempre ese "pero", el amor es lo que te llena, lo que te hace sentir completa. Eso era lo que tu me dabas **_amor_**, tu me llenabas el corazón, me hacías sentir completa ¡por eso te amo! Quiero que vuelvas, quiero sentir de nuevo el calor de tus abrazos, tus labios, tu cariño, tus caricias, tus miradas...

             Eras y seguirás siendo mi _amor_, mi _vida_, mi _te quiero_ de cada día y sobre todo mi sueño de cada noche.

            Y a esa niña que hay dentro de mí que me dé alegrías para yo devolvérselas a mis seres queridos, y en vez de traer tristezas y llantos traiga sonrisas y cariño.

             Me gusta conversar contigo, aunque no te vea sé que me escuchas y le aconsejas a mi corazón, sólo me queda decirte ¡Gracias! Porque mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a una persona 

                                                 _Harry James Potter Evans._

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal? Este fic como siempre se lo dedico a alguien y esta vez es a mis mejores amigas y un premio especial para Carol, este fic fue inspirado en ti (mentira) bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es mi tercer fic aunque el primero no lo he terminado Ah! Pero también va dedicado a todos los fans de h/hr porque somos los mejores.

Gracias por leer e interesarse en mi historia no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, pero como siempre ese pero los fans de r/hr absténganse y no reclamen porque nadie les ha dicho que lo lean jijijijijiji.

Saludos.

Lis.  


End file.
